poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Bat
- Normal Bats= - Vampire Bats= - You= }}}} |spec=Bat |ffi=Varies |island= |dialogue=no }} The bat is a mammal under the order Chiroptera. They are the only mammals that have the ability to fly. Bats are seen on multiple islands on Poptropica. Characteristics Bats have pointy ears, piggish noses, and leathery wings. Appearance Storyline Shark Tooth Island While you are making your way through the ancient temple, these fruit bats can knock you off your feet. Also, there is a man who seems to think that he is a bat. Mythology Island When you enter Hades' realm, just before you fall into the deep chasm, there will be a large bat flying over you, following you wherever you go (until you fall into the chasm). Unlike the bats on Shark Tooth, this bat is harmless and if you touch it nothing will happen. There is also a bat sleeping upside down in Hades throne room. Wild West Island During the mining cart ride, bats sometimes fly around. If you hit them with your Spud Gun, they will fall down on the bottom of the cave. Vampire's Curse Island Two bats are seen hanging upside down on a tree on the Castle Grounds. Also, after you and Katya knock down a ladder so Count Bram can't follow you, he turns into a vampire bat to fly up and capture Katya. Luckily, you shoot the De-Vampirism Serum at him, but he hits you and you both fall into the Count's library. Sometime during the fall, Count Bram returns to his humanoid vampire form. Survival Island A lone bat flies around in the cave with the bear. Haunted House When you rise from the grave and enter this mini-island, you will find a bat fly around with a key. If you try to jump up and grab his key, he'll fly higher and keep you from the key. The best thing to do is jump up to the top of the Haunted House and jump down to the ground. If you time it right, you'll grab the bat's key. The bat will still try to fly upwards when you jump towards him, though. Legendary Swords Three robot bats can be seen in this Mini-Island, all found in the same cave. The first two can be defeated very easily. The third one has only one eye and will escape, activating boss robots along the way. Funny-looking bats with disproportionately large features can also be seen flying away from the cave. Vampire's Curse Island Bonus Quest Christopher, revealing himself as a vampire, bites you, and you become a vampire bat. Soon, Cactus Von Garlic, a famous vampire hunter, appears and tries to hunt you down. You must use your bat size to squeeze through tiny holes and collect more garlic, wolfsbane, and mandrake root. Once you do, you return to Bram's laboratory and use the ingredients to make a new De-Vampirism Serum and use it to return yourself to your human, non-vampire bat self. Store Followers Spook Pack You can buy the Followers Spook Pack at the Poptropica Store and one of the followers is a bat. Vampire Bat Gum (members only) The Vampire Bat Gum was released for members when Vampire's Curse Island became available. It can still be found in the Poptropica Store. Trivia *Almost all bats, aside from the one on Mythology Island and the ones from Shark Tooth Island, look similar, if not identical. * Bats are one of the only creatures that have recurring appearances in Poptropica. Category:Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Shark Tooth Island Characters Category:Mythology Island Characters Category:Wild West Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Survival Island Category:Wild West Island Characters Category:Vampire's Curse Island Characters Category:Survival Island Characters Category:Haunted House Category:Legendary Swords